pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Something went wrong with my game. What do I do? #* Try exiting and reopening the game. #* If that doesn't work, try restarting your device. #* If that doesn't work, try uninstalling and reinstalling the game. #* If that doesn't work, e-mail Savy at mail@savysoda.com. # I bought an item or crew member and can't find it in inventory. Help! #* Look in your inbox. # What should I spend bux on? #* First, research at least one level of advanced engineering in the Laboratory. #* Then once you have researched beer, you should be spending most of your bux on crew in the Store until you have lots of hero-level crew on your ship. #* There are sometimes great daily deals in the Store. But note that many of these deals are mediocre or worse. #* If you are vain, spend 300 bux researching Nanotech Paint. #* Never spend bux to rush something or to get minerals or gas. #* Never spend bux to get unique-level crew. You can get these with minerals. # How do I upgrade my ship level? #* Go to the Store and then Shipyard. # Do I need to have an Engine on the ship? A Bridge? #* No, your ship will work just fine missing these systems. Engines help you dodge missiles, and the bridge allows you to escape battles. #'How does AI work?' #* Look here: AI #* For more tips check here: http://squid.boards.net/board/18/strategy-guides-tactics-refrence-material # When my reactor is damaged, my repair crew go to an undamaged reactor. Why? #* You probably have the command "Your Reactor HP < 100%" -> "Target Your Reactor Room". This will cause crew to go to the nearest reactor, which is not necessarily the damaged one. #* You should use "Your Reactor HP < 100%" -> "Target Condition Room", which tells the crew to target the room that fulfils the condition (ie the reactor that is < 100%). You should be using "Target Condition Room" a lot in your AI. # Do I need to have the Command Center in my ship for my AI to work? #* No. You can take the command room out after editing your AI. # How do I join an fleet? #* Upgrade your ship to level 4. #* Build the Fleet Council. #* Click on the Fleet Council and join an fleet. #* Note that to stay in the fleet, you must keep the Fleet Council on your ship. # What is ths point of joining an fleet? #* You can borrow crew from fleet members (crew are sent away for 24 hours at a time). #* You can chat with fleet members in a special fleet chat tab. #* Fleet members will often give away minerals or gas. #* Many fleets have channels on Discord or Link where you can get advice on AI, ship layout, Crew, etc. #* Fleets are fun! # How do I sell items on the market? #* Upgrade your ship to level 3. #* Build the Laboratory. #* Research Gbay. #* Click on the item you want to sell, and then "sell". #* If your item fails to sell, the item will come back to your inbox in 24 hours. (There is no way to cancel a listing.) #'How do I get items for my crew to equip?' #*Craft them by selecting materials, then "upgrade". #*Buy them on the Market. #*Buy them from the Store (available certain days). #*Win them on a Scratchy. #*Win them in a special event. #'What does the stamina crew statistic do?' #*It makes crew run faster for a limited time. #*Descriptions of other stats are available here: http://squid.boards.net/thread/143/2-guide-crew-dropships #'What does Armor do?' #*Armor reduces damage to rooms next to it (both damage to the system in the room and to the hull of your ship). It does not reduce damage to crew members in the room. #'What does a Lift do?' #*Lifts are elevators that one person at a time can ride to go up or down. #*The elevator only needs to go to the bottom of the room. #*Upgrades to your lifts make the elevator go faster. #What is the point of a Vent? #*Vents are hallways that any number of crew can use at a time. #*Put them next to a lift so crew waiting for the lift don't get shot. #*Or put them between rooms with armor above the vent to help protect both rooms. #'How does the Teleport work?' #*If you use crew AI to target enemy rooms, they will travel to the teleport and then (when the teleport has charged up) will teleport to the other ship. #'What does the Gym/Academy do?' #*Crew placed in these rooms can train to improve their statistics. Efficiency can be improved with research in the Laboratory. #*When your crew have an unhappy face above them, you should wait until it goes away before training them further. #'What does the Security Gate do?' #*When enemy crew walk into the security gate, it does a lot of damage to them. Put the room somewhere that enemy boarders are likely to walk. #'What does the Small Beacon do?' #*It provides a small amount of armor. #'What's the deal with room modules?' #*After you research Modularization in the Laboratory, you can add modules to rooms, such as the Sandbag, Water Sprinkler, or Land Mine. #*To add a module to the room, find the module in the items (the shirt at the bottom of your screen) and drag it into the room you want it in. #*Water Sprinkler and Pressure Sprinkler are permanent (they can't be destroyed). All other modules are destroyed when the room containing them is knocked to zero hit points. #'How do I change the color of my ship?' #*Upgrade your ship to level 3. #*Build the Laboratory. #*Upgrade the laboratory to level 2, until you get the 4th level of your ship. #*Research Nanotech Paint. #*Edit colors in the Shipyard. #'What are other sources of game info besides the Wiki?' #*orions.boards.net #*squid.boards.net #*www.reddit.com/r/PixelStarships/ #'What do I do with Dolores Head?' #* Used for crafting Dolores, must find the legs, torso, and arms, to craft her. #'What is the best faction to choose?' #*Whichever one you like best. However, of the three faction ship designs, many advanced players prefer the Federation and qtarian (specifically hybrid) layout for high-level ships. #What are some key early strategy tips? #* Don't level up your ship too early: when your ship goes up a level, you will start getting matched with harder opponents in PvP, so you will want to have high-level crew and upgraded rooms. #* Expect to spend a lot of minerals hiring crew early on. Fire every common and elite crew member (drag them into space...sorry!), because with every new crew member, the price increases. This is tedious, but makes a big difference. #* Once you have access to the Command Room, build it and program the AI for your rooms and crew. Along with ship design, AI is the most important strategic facet of the game. #* Watch replays of your battles, and tweak your ship design and AI continually. #* At early levels, PvP is very easy if you simply knock out the enemy's Reactors. This will stop being the case around level 5. #* Armor will become extremely important at middle and high levels; put lots of armor around low-HP rooms and rooms that enemies tend to target. Don't worry about leaving some empty grids in your ship if it means your rooms are better-armored. #* Turrets only do 0.5 damage per shot and are very weak targets (your other weapons all do 1 damage per shot). Good captains almost never use turrets starting in the middle levels. #* The Teleport is a game-changer. Send some Zombies over to the enemy ship and wreak havoc. #* Resource collector rooms are only good at low ship levels and high upgrades levels. Around ship level 7, stop relying on them. #* You will see crates posted for ridiculous prices in the market. This is players transferring resources between accounts. Crates are not worth much. #I love this game and want to support the developers. What is the best way to spend real-world money? #* The Membership is completely worth the money. You get 50% extra loot on all missions, and receive a Scratchy (worth close to 50 bux) on the Dropship every day. #* There are sometimes minor (or even better) bonuses for buying bux in the bank. If you can be patient, wait for a good deal. Category:Guides